The School for Good and Evil: Chances (II)
by Epic Jay
Summary: Rose and Raven have started their second year at the School for Good which is a start to another story. Their story.
1. Prologue

**\Prologue/**  
 **The Story**

Clarissa and Sophie were in the Headmasters' Tower with two more guests. On wearing a night sky as a cloak. The other surrounded by shadows wherever he went. Both shrouded with a bit of mystery.

"Merlin, Hort, I am glad you two could come." Merlin nodded and Hort held his face of discontent while trying to avoid looking at Sophie. "A new story has begun and Sophie and I need to protect the students that we can. We can't interfere with the story, but we can protect who we can. I want the two of you up here watching the storian for us and if interference is needed and possible, please help the students you can."

Merlin spoke up, "Who is in the story so far?"

Clarissa let out a sigh, "A boy named Rose."

Curious, Merlin and Hort went over to where the storian was hovering over the story book and read:

 _Once upon a time there was a boy blessed by Beauty. Shadowed by an elder sister and younger brother he set forth to show the world he was a hero._

And that was all. So far. No other hints. No other clues. Just Rose.

"Tell us about this boy."

Clarissa frowned, "I may have made a mistake and enrolled him as a princess originally."

"Originally? So he's training to be a prince?"

"Not exactly. To keep the balance I had to keep him on track as a princess but I am allowing him to take extra classes after his Surviving Fairy Tales class. Oh, why can't the storian just wait until graduation?"

"Perhaps it needs Rose to pass, which now he'll have to. We can't let him fail."

Sophie butted in, "Nonsense. You guys never helped me out when _my_ story was writing about me."

"We never would have let you failed," Clarissa told her, "And we're not going to let Rose fail either. Though, it shouldn't be that hard to pass him. He's doing quite well in his classes. Now, Sophie, we should be off. If the storian adds anything of importance let us know immediately. And Sophie, inquire to see if anyone is having nemesis dreams."

Sophie pouted as Clarissa waved his wand and the two landed on the Halfway Bridge. There they parted ways as one entered the Castle for Good and the other entered the Castle for Evil.


	2. Chapter 1:Nighmares and Dreams

**\1/**  
 **Nightmares and Dreams**

His ancient grandmother was sitting beside Raven reading her story again. Raven loved reading her story with her, even if she smelled of prunes and soap. He loved reading how she had run into the woods from her evil stepmother and found the seven little dwarves with seven queer names to find refuge. Then the stepmother found her and tried to trick her into death. Thrice the old woman tried to kill her. Thrice the old woman failed.

We were at the part when the stepmother was giving Snow White the poisoned comb when the story seemed to come to life. In through the window crawled an old, rotted woman who resembled the image from the book nearly perfectly. His grandmother tensed as the crone staggered across the floor. "Impossible," was all she said as a boney hand grabbed her wrist and then both of them were gone.

Raven stared at the empty place where the famous Snow White had been just moments before. Now there was only her book. Slowly, Raven continued to read. He read through the failure of the comb. He read through the failure of the corset. He read about the apple that Snow White choked on and was thought to have been dead.

But then her Prince came. Her Prince saved her. And the two of them lived happily ever after.

But those words were gone now. In its place was a picture so horrible Raven wanted to look away. But it was so impossible that he had to keep staring. The book ended with an old, withering Snow White who smelled of prunes and soap lying dead across the dwarfs' beds.

Raven woke up in a cold sweat. He glanced about and remembered where he was after spying Richard's and Cedric's bodies slowly breathing near him. Richard was snoring.

It had only been another dream, he told himself. Only, it wasn't really just a dream. It _had_ happened. Three years ago Raven had watched as Snow White was snatched by her old nemesis and the only person with her did nothing to help. Raven had done nothing.

Raven got up out of bed quietly so he wouldn't disturb his roommates as he creeped towards the door and silently left. He headed to the boys' Groom Room. He could always distract himself there.

He slipped into the pool and let the cool waters wash over him and he tried to clear his mind. No, clearing the mind wouldn't help. He needed to replace the nightmare. He needed to think of something good. Something to dream of. He started swimming laps.

He thought of Rose. Raven had always known he was different. That he liked something that he wasn't supposed to. Every story he read with his family whether it was Snow White's famous tale or his grandfather Wendell's tale of being turned into a dog he always had one impression finishing the story: he wanted a Prince.

At first he denied it. He hid it. He thought it would go away. He was ashamed when he first realized what he wanted and tried to drown it with other books like Griselda the Ogre Slayer or Alya and the Seven Thieves where the women did the rescuing. But it didn't help. He still yearned for his own prince. Even now there was a mild hope that one day he would wake up and be normal. But there was more hope within him blossoming for his prince.

And now everyone knew. Last year a few days before the Ball Rose was depressed from what had happened in the Blue Forest during the Trial by Tale and Raven had grown rather attracted to the beautiful boy in pink. The boy who cared so dearly of plants. The boy who was trying so hard to prove he was a prince. The boy Raven had accidentally given a rose to on the first day of school. And Raven had told Cedric everything about how he felt about Rose. He told him that he wanted to ask Rose to the Snow Ball but how that had never happened before. How he thought Rose would be disgusted. The rest of the school would be disgusted. Cedric urged him to ask Rose anyway and he did.

Raven felt somewhat free after taking Rose to the Ball. Rose had made it clear that the two of them would never get together, but Raven didn't care. He would try and help Rose anyway he could anyway. Even if Rose would never share the same feelings, Raven would always be there for him. Always.

Raven got out of the pool and toweled off. He could make it through another day. For Rose. He tossed on his clothes and headed out of the Groom Room. In the hallway Professor Lukas was standing with his arms crossed. Raven stared at him for a moment expecting him to get scolded for going about the castle so early but he didn't say anything. So Raven headed for the Good Hall and _then_ he spoke, "Raven, something seems to be bothering you. Is it Rose?"

Raven froze. He then looked over his shoulder to the chivalry instructor and said, "No. I do not worry about things that are right." Raven then continued to the Good Hall.

* * *

It was mildly awkward for Rose to be by Raven after the Snow Ball, but they _were_ still friends. And the others seemed to avoid Rose now. So the little group of six remained together and they sat together today in the Good Hall for breakfast. For once, Lily and Julie joined them.

"I still don't know, Rose," Lily was saying, "What if Professor Anemone finds out?"

"Nowhere in any of our textbooks or classes does it say princesses shouldn't eat breakfast. They advise against eating certain foods, mostly because Evil likes taking things like candy and other things we think of that are good and turn it into something evil. Eating breakfast is fine. Just eat healthy." Rose tossed her an orange and she slowly started to peel it. Julie was eyeing an apple and Rose tossed it to her and she cautiously bit into it glancing at Peter. Peter just laughed.

Eventually the girls ate their fruit and they all headed for their classes. Rose watched as Raven, Peter, and Cedric headed for their grooming class and stared longingly. Rose would be heading for beautification. He much rather would be in grooming, but he survived one year. He could survive another.


	3. Chapter 2:Intervention

**\2/**  
 **Intervention**

Lily was staring at Rose during class while absentmindedly clawing her desk leaving shavings of curled chocolate. He really was a beautiful boy. Rose would hate if any one told him that . . . but it was true. His violet eyes and golden hair made him look like he belonged in a fairy tale. The other boys here were attractive, but they were _handsome_. Richard was _handsome_. Peter was _handsome_. Raven was _handsome_. Cedric was actually balancing in-between handsome and pretty . . . but when he gets older he'll most likely lean towards handsome.

She could see why Raven liked him. At the beginning of last year she had imagined what it would have been like to have a Happy Ever After with each of the boys. Each of the boys except Rose, that is, for some reason. But she could still see why Raven liked him. He was sweet, cared dearly for plants, and definitely easy on the eyes (though, that last part really shouldn't be that important). She never imagined the Ever After with Rose, so today she started imagining Raven's Ever After with Rose.

Rose and Raven were curled up next to each other in Snow White's massive castle on a couch beside a fire. After their time in the woods with a witch (for some reason Lily though of Maggie) they had finally won and now could live their Happy Ever After together. Raven cracks a lame joke. Rose laughs a little, but not because he thought it was funny, and whops him with a pillow.

Lily blinked as Professor Anemone called her name. Daydreaming has always been a problem with her and she had been trying to do better, but she was worried about Raven and Rose. She wanted them to get together!

Lily glanced at the bottles in the front of the class and Professor Anemone let out a sigh, "Lily, please try and pay more attention. We're making facial creams and it is your turn. Come up and make one that will make skin shine."

Lily stood up and approached the table and looked at the ingredients placed before her. She identified the extracts of rose, lily, lavender, marigold, and petunia. She had no idea what was in the other seven containers. Maybe ginger in the green one? Vinegar in the purple one? No, it didn't smell like vinegar. She bit her lip and started to put the flowers she knew would help make skin shine: rose and lavender. What was in the other containers? Maybe Jasmine? The one in blue sort of looked like it could be jasmine . . . she used it.

Lily finished her concoction and held it before Professor Anemone. Her instructor let out a sigh, "Put it on, Lily. That is the best way to see how well it makes your skin shine."

Hesitantly Lily rubbed it into her hands and watched as it gave off a slight glow. "Not horrible, but it could be better. You should have used the sandalwood." She gestured towards an orange box. Lily blushed. Today was starting out poorly.

She sat back down and Julie stood up to take her test of shiny skin. Lily looked on the other side of her where Rose was. He was rubbing his hands trying to get the glow off from when he had made his brew.

Lily let out a sigh. _Could_ Raven and Rose have a Happy Ever After? Rose had told them that he couldn't . . . _wouldn't_ get with Raven. But Lily couldn't help wonder what would happen _if_ they got their Happy Ever After. And then she wondered what she could do to get them together.

Lily knew she couldn't make Rose feel anything, but she knew she had to try to see if there was anything within him that he was denying from himself.

* * *

In their next class the girls (and Rose) were learning and practicing squirrel squeaks. As Princess Uma tested Beatrice, Lily sat down beside Rose. "Rose, I want to talk to you."

"Um, sure, Lily. Don't we talk all the time?"

"Yes," she lowered her voice, "But I want to talk to you about Raven."

Rose frowned, "What about him?"

"I want to know how you feel. With nothing attached. I want you to open yourself ignoring what anyone would say about you, what you would say to you. Just open your heart and let me know what you're thinking. Please."

Rose let out a sigh as he stared down at the grass they were sitting on, "I honestly don't know, Lily. I feel like I'm obligated to love him, that's how all the stories are, aren't they? The prince in shining armor comes and saves the damsel in distress and they live Happily Ever After. That's sort of how I feel, like he saved me from eternal servitude in the Castle for Evil. I feel like I _need_ to make it up to him."

"Rose, I don't want to hear about others. I don't want to hear about feeling obligated. I want to hear how you actually _feel_ about him."

Rose was quiet for a moment. Lily listened as Beatrice tried to squeak to the squirrel. They were either trying to have a conversation about how the sun sinks in the east or how delicious pecans were. Lily really didn't know. Her attention snapped back to Rose as he softly spoke again, "I really don't know, Lily."

Lily pondered for a moment. What she wanted was Rose to be happy. And for Raven to be happy. Her hope was that they could find the same happiness in each other, but they couldn't force it. Happiness isn't something that could be forced. Love isn't something that could be forced. "Rose, whatever you feel I want you to follow it. If you share feelings with Raven, follow it. If it's not to be and you fall in love with a girl, follow it. Alright?"

Rose didn't respond. He just stared off to the side where the halfway bridge used to be. Lily rubbed his back in attempt to comfort him.


	4. Chapter 3:The Nemesis

**h** **3** **g**  
 **The Nemesis**

Across the waters clear and grotesque, Lady Sophie of Gavaldon looked over the children that huddled together in the icy chambers that used to belong to Lady Lesso. Sophie, however, was sweltering inside her parka. Though hot as she may be, she wouldn't dare let her students know.

Sophie gazed over the students some more and wondered, had she been that short when she was in school? It was something she wondered often. And often she would reply to herself, _I wore stilettos. It didn't matter_.

Glancing over the blue nosed kids she then wondered which of these kids would be the destruction of the girly-boy, Rose. She had heard so much about that boy and it made her sick. He was in the castle she had longed to be in. He was taking classes she had dreamed of taking. He even had a date to the precious Ever Snow Ball with his very own prince. Sophie hated the boy and she didn't even know what he looked like.

Sophie finally cleared her throat, though all the students' attention was already on her, "Today we are going to be talking about nemesis dreams."

The cow, Maggie, interrupted, "We covered those dreams last year. Today we are supposed to be going over Evil's greatest victories."

"We are reviewing, Mags. And I advise the only authority you question is your own or it will be a trip to the doom room." Maggie paled and went quite. "Now, nemesis dreams, anyone?"

Sophie stared down student from student. Even if they weren't having their nemesis dreams, surely they _remembered_ what she had taught them last year? She was the Dean! She was, technically, an achiever of her Never After! Her students feared her! Her students admired her! She was a suitable teacher, wasn't she?

A squat boy named Blat spoke up, "Are those dreams you visit your nemesis?"

Sophie rubbed her temple, "No, Blat. That is dream hopping, and completely unrelated considering that we haven't even covered that topic yet. _Nemesis dreams_ ; our reason for _being_ evil. Our _purpose_. Nemesis dreams tell us who would get in the way of our Never After."

"Why is your nemesis still alive?"

Sophie blinked. She didn't see who asked that. The echoing cavern made it impossible to pinpoint where the sound had come from. And everyone was now looking at her. Truly, she did not have an answer. Perhaps Lady Lesso would have.

All Sophie told her students was, "The Schoolmaster was evil and destroyed the balance between Good and Evil. Perhaps the two of us setting the balance right and giving up a little of us let the Storian let us both win. Agatha gets her," Sophie ground her teeth a little, "Happily Ever after and I get my Never After. Now, class dismissed. And I would be most intrigued if any students are having . . . unusual dreams."

Sophie watched as the students filed out, watching for any signs that they might have had a nemesis dream already. Sophie saw nothing.

* * *

But Sophie must not have been looking hard enough. For in the back of the cavern, the very same voice that had asked Sophie the impertinent question muttered to herself, _like I would tell you, witch_.

The girl skulked to her room in a foul mood, but she seemed to always be in a foul mood. It wasn't her fault, though, she would tell herself. Students of evil were deprived of love. What else was to be expected? Joy was for Evers. Malcontented was for the Nevers. It's how it is.

But the thought of something tickled at the back of her head. For something was troubling her. A couple days ago she was having a pleasant dream or ripping the limbs off of frogs for a delicious stew when an aching pain blossomed form her chest. Doubling over a white figure emerged and when it came clear she had anger flow through her so violently that her finger glowed and burned a whole in the room she shared with three other girls (she told her roommates it was simply a nightmare). But it wasn't a nightmare. When she woke up she tasted the blood in her mouth and she _knew_ she had been chosen for a story.

She was afraid; an emotion she was not used to. But who would she go to? For sure not the _dean_. Evil wasn't supposed to look good. And the ditzy blonde was as incompetent as she was fashionable. Besides, she remembered what had happened the last time a nemesis dream bloomed during a school session: Sophie's dream. She would keep it to herself. For now.

It wasn't the dream itself that bothered her, though. It was who her nemesis was. He bloomed from her chest and it made her sick. Out he bloomed, like the wretched roses he was named after. At a glance the boy in pink seemed as harmless as the dainty, useless princesses in the Fairy Tales; after all, he did sort of look like one. But all of the Nevers knew what had happened to _poor Hawthorn_ in the Trial by Tale. Everyone knew that _Hawthorn, the best in the class_ was defeated by the boy. Everyone had consoled Hawthorn, telling her that she'll make up for it later, to learn from her mistakes and beat him the next time.

Hawthorn, Hawthorn, Hawthorn. The prized student. The last Never in the Trial last year. The best Never act in the Circus of Talent. But what if Hawthorn wasn't really the best? What if it was someone else?


	5. Chapter 4:Surviving as a Morgrif

**\4/**  
 **Surviving as a Morgrif**

The hoard of students waited patiently in the Blue Forest as Chantelle looked them over with her arms crossed. She looked incredibly cranky and none of the students wanted to upset her. Finally, their instructor spoke, "Welcome to class. Today we'll be testing your survival as Morgrifs. You'll each reach into this hat," A pointed witch's hat appeared in her hand, "And what you pull out is what you'll have to survive as. Simple as that. It doesn't matter who goes first. The hat will just assign something to you, so don't think getting to pick last means you're at a disadvantage. I'm just going to go around, all is fair."

She shoved the hat towards Maggie who reached in and pulled out a stuffed owl. Hawthorn pulled out a snake. The hat was pushed towards Rose who pulled out a doe. Rose frowned as he thought _it could have been a stag_. Lily pulled out a snake. Julie received a goose. Cedric a willow tree. Then Raven pulled out a stag and Rose blanched, then glared at the doe he was holding in his hands. It didn't seem fair, even if Chantelle said it was.

"Now, everyone morgify. I'll be watching you. No morgifying into other things unless you are in mortal danger."

A rainbow of glows erupted as the students changed from their human forms into their creatures. Rose looked back at his deep pink hindquarters and frowned. Why couldn't his color be something better? Like green? Then at least he wouldn't stand out in this forest of blue. Rose then pranced out of the clearing with everyone else and the students scattered.

Just prancing, following instinct, Rose frolicked north towards the river. Rivers may be the place for predators to assemble, but also hordes of prey. And Rose could speak to several animals. Surely numbers would win over if a fight was to break out.

Finding a soft patch of grass beside the river Rose lied down and waited for class to be over. He certainly wasn't expecting much to happen. After all, this wasn't the Trial by Tale.

Lying his head down and resting his eyes Rose heard a rustling and quickly stood up, ready to ram whatever would be there.

Rose relaxed as a regular stag came out of the forest to take a drink from the river. He sat back down and watched as the stag lapped up water. About to close his eyes again, the stag noticed Rose and stiffened.

Lapping up a little bit more water, the stag then strutted over towards Rose. Rose rolled his new doe eyes and stood up to turn around and strutted away himself. Unfortunately, this stag must have really wanted a pink doe for a mate, because he followed Rose wherever he went.

Finally Rose turned around to attempt to make conversation with the stag. He didn't know how to speak deer, but surly it couldn't be too much different from horse.

Rose was about to start bleating and grunting, but another stag burst from the trees and growled at the regular stag. This new stag was a vivid blue and was most definitely Raven. Raven started berating the other stag in English, but the other deer did not understand and to it Raven was just in the way of his pretty pink prize. The brown stag charged and there was a clacking of antlers as they fought over Rose.

Sick of being seen as the useless princess waiting for a prince charming, Rose approached the two fighting stags and both stopped momentarily to stare at him. Rose then bleated and snorted hoping he was saying, "Dear, friend, I am only a deer temporarily and belong elsewhere. All the luck finding your own doe." But for all Rose knew he was telling the stag he enjoys smelling stinky feet.

But whatever he said to the stag, the stag looked Rose over one last time, and reluctantly left after snorting at Raven which Rose took to mean _jerk_.

Raven turned to Rose, "You speak deer?"

"I don't know. If it's close to horse, then yes. Otherwise I have no idea what I told him."

"Well, now I don't have to fight for I, do I?"

Rose glared at him, which wasn't very effective considering his large, enchanting, violet doe eyes.

"Rose, we—we really haven't talked about—about last year. I was wondering . . ."

"Raven, not now."

"Oh. Alright."

Just then two snakes came slithering towards them. One jasmine, the other ebony. The green seemed to be running away from (or rather, slithering away from) the black one. The white snake hissed, "Rossssssssssssssssssssse, ssssssssssssave me!" as it coiled behind his hind legs. The black snake tried to follow, but Rose brought his hoofs down in front of the other snake. Hissing, it left.

Rose knelt down so his face was closer to hers. Raven knelt down beside him. "Are you okay, Lily?"

"Yesss, I think ssso. But I've been running from Hawthorn thisss entire time. She'sss either jealousss of my glissstening ssscalesss or jussst cranky. Thisss isssn't a Trial by Tale! It'sss jussst an asssssignment."

Raven spoke, "Well, you're alright now. We can try and protect you."

"Thanksss, guysss. Have you guysss sssseen Sssssedric?"

"Lily, he's a willow tree. He wouldn't have gone far from where we started."

"Right. Would you guysss mind coming with me?"

Rose responded, "Not at all." At least Raven and Rose didn't have to have _that_ talk. Yet.

Lily slithered up onto Rose's back and they trekked back to where they had begun and quickly found the pumpkin colored willow tree. Rose craned his neck up towards one of the branches and Lily slithered up and coiled herself around one of the limbs. Raven and I then knelt down beside Cedric's trunk to wait out the rest of class.

The four waited in silence as the sun dropped from the sky and Chantelle trotted over to them and picked up Lily from the branches of the tree, "It is time to change back. The boys' clothes are over there," She gestured to a wall of trees, "Though, I don't know how Cedric will get there. I'll take Lily to where the girls' are dressing."

As Chantelle left Rose touched his nose to Cedric's bark so he could try and feel what he wanted to say. Cedric was panicking. "Don't worry, Cedric," Rose told him, "We'll go change and bring your clothes here." Cedric calmed down and the blue stag and the pink doe trotted together to where Charlotte had directed them.

It wasn't hard finding Rose's clothing. While everyone else checked names Charlotte had scribbled onto stones, Rose just went directly to the only pink outfit that was here. After throwing on his clothes he searched for Cedric's and brought them to him. "I'll keep look out. Okay?"

Rose then put the clothes at the base of the trunk and turned away to make sure none of the girls were peeping.

After a moment, Rose heard Cedric, "Alright, I'm dressed. Thanks, Rose."

Rose turned around to look at his friend, "Any time. I'm sure you would have done the same."

Cedric nodded and the numbers were displayed above the students. Rose and Cedric then headed towards the castle. After all, Rose had a sword play lesson to get to.


	6. Chapter 5:Midnight

**\5/**  
 **Midnight**

Rose left the restroom after showering away the sweat from swords practice and headed for his room. Rose collapsed onto his bed and was already beginning to feel his muscles go sore. Motion from his doorway caught his attention and he spied Lily dashing by and dropping an envelope into his room before dashing away. Rose crawled off of the bed and scooped the unsealed envelope. He pulled out a periwinkle paper and read the four words decorating it: Topiary Garden at Midnight.

Rose ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. As exciting as breaking curfew would be, Rose was tired after prancing as a deer and sparing with Professor Espada. But Rose would play along, with whatever was going on.

Rose changed out of his pajamas back into his pink tunic and waited for Midnight to approach.

* * *

Raven waited beside the shrub that now depicted the marriage between Tedros and Agatha towards the back of the garden. He hoped Rose would come. After all, there was the chance Raven would end up waiting there all night without him.

Raven waited and worried. He needed to talk to Rose about them. Raven watched the clock tick by praying that Rose would come. The sky was dark and stars glistened in the sky. A shooting star danced across and Raven muttered, "I wish for my Happy Ever After," hoping it would come true.

A glow came from the front of the garden and Raven knew the doors to the castle had opened. The question was this, then: was it Rose or faculty? Cedric knew where Raven was right now, but so did Richard. And Richard had been less friendly towards Raven since the Snow Ball. It was possible Richard had turned Raven in.

Raven heard a, "Hello?"

Raven smiled, "Rose, over here."

Rose turned the corner glowing in the moonlight. "Hi, Raven. What's up?"

"I just thought it would be nice to relax under the stars for a little bit."

And then Rose did something that made Raven's heart leap with hope. Rose smiled. He settled down beside Raven and lied down with his hands behind his head and Raven gawked at Rose's eyes. In his violet eyes the stars glittered and sparkled inside and it took Raven's breath away. Raven took a mental picture of Rose for latter. He wanted to try and do Rose justice on paper.

Raven laid down as well after tearing his eyes off of Rose and stared up into the sky with him. And the two laid there watching the stars dreaming and hoping.

"Raven?"

Raven blinked at the interruption to silence, "Yes, Rose?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Raven was both terrified and hopeful.

"I want to ask about the first day. The day your rose fell into my lap. Was that on purpose?"

Raven's heart sank a little. This wasn't the conversation he was hoping for. "No, Rose. I wasn't tossing it to anyone in particular. I thought everyone in the benches were girls so I just let it fly."

Rose was quiet for a moment. "Raven, do you think you could fall in love with another boy?"

Raven stiffened. He wasn't liking this at all. Right now Rose seemed like _everything_ to him. But _could_ he fall in love with another boy? It didn't feel like he could. "I don't know, Rose. Right now I don't think I could. Why are you asking?"

"Err, just wondering, I guess."

Raven bit his lip. He wanted to ask Rose something, "Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could ever fall in love with me?"

Rose's silence tore into Raven as it dragged on. The stars seemed to look less bright and Raven's heart pounded. Finally Rose responded, "I don't know, Raven. Right now I only feel obligated."

Raven's heart seemed to stop. Obligated? Raven didn't want Rose to feel obligated to anything. "Rose, you don't have to feel obligated for _anything_. Alright? _You choose_."

Rose was silent for a while again. "Raven, I don't know. You're an incredible friend. You're nice, funny, good at sparing with your left-hand," How would he know that? "Honestly I really just don't know how I feel about you." Raven looked over at Rose and saw his eyes were watery. "I just don't know yet."

Raven clasped his shoulder and squeezed it, "It's okay, Rose. Take your time. And whatever you choose will make me happy. Because you will be happy. Alright?"

Rose looked over at Raven with those glistening eyes glittering with stars and nodded.

* * *

Lily was in Rose's room on his bed wondering what was happening in the garden. Were they snogging? Probably not. But, maybe . . .

Something caught Lily's eye on the floor poking out from under his bed. Feeling nosy, Lily knelt down upon the floor and picked it up. And as she did so she noticed there were several pieces of paper underneath his bed. She picked up the one that she had noticed first and read it.

As she read it, she frowned. It was a letter to his parents that he never sent. She shuffled through the rest of the papers and they were _all_ unsent letters for his parents. Reading over them, some were him telling them how happy he was to finally live his dream and come to this school. Others were rants of how horrible it was that he was wearing pink, learning how to moisturize, and learning how to color coordinate outfits.

Then, crammed in the far corner, she found one crumpled up and finally started to understand Rose's inner turmoil. In that note Rose had opened himself up entirely. Crammed on the page were words where Lily could finally see what Rose was dealing with.

In it Rose expressed how confused he was. How manly he wanted to be with sword play and chivalry, yet he still loved the flowers like a girl should. How wrong it felt being in the princess classes, yet how right it felt being with Lily and Julie and Raven. How wonderful he felt near Raven, and everything Raven had told him. Their conversation over the dance and how Raven wants Rose to be his prince, and how Rose didn't know how to respond and how there was a little, tiny part that wanted Raven to be his prince as well.


	7. Chapter 6:Stricken

**\6/**  
 **Stricken**

Weeks had gone by since Rose had been with Raven in the garden in the moonlight and each second Rose stewed about how he felt about Raven. There was a small part of him that wanted Raven, and Rose's instinct was to fight it down. But he had promised he would give it a chance.

Rose was washing his hands in the restroom after relieving himself. He always proudly entered this restroom, even if his pink stood out in the room. Most of the boys tended to stray away from him in the restroom, but Rose could live with that. It wasn't as if the restroom was the best place for the best conversations.

Richard walked in and Rose stiffened. Richard was the only boy that really acknowledged him but it was always in a rude or frosty way. This surprised Rose incredibly. After all, they were in the School for Good, which Richard constantly reminded him. _This is the School for Good where Princes find Princesses. This is the School for Good where boys are boys and girls are girls. This is the School for Good where a boy like Rose doesn't belong._ And here he was. With no one else in the restroom.

Richard glared at Rose, "Look who it is. The princess."

"No matter how many times you say it, it doesn't make it true."

"No matter how many times you deny it, it is."

Rose felt sick in his stomach. "Just take care of your business, Richard."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Richard gave Rose a light shove.

Rose staggered back a little just as Raven walked in. Raven's face was with confusion for a moment, but could obviously feel the tension. Richard looked behind him to see what Rose was looking at and spied Raven.

"Look, Raven and his girlfriend are in the same bathroom. Now, is that appropriate?"

"Shut-up, Richard. It's not your business." Rose cringed. He could feel this was going to end in a fight. Two boys fighting for what they feel is right.

"Who says it's not my business?" Richard stepped towards Raven, who didn't back down.

Raven took a step towards Richard, "I did."

"Well, perhaps you don't belong in this bathroom either. Perhaps you need a pretty pink outfit too." His voice was dangerously low.

"What are you going to do? Throw us out?"

"Maybe." Richard threw a punch.

Fortunately for Raven, it never reached him.

Unfortunately for Rose it did hit him as he stepped in-between the two boys. Richard's fist rammed into Rose's eye and Rose instantly crouched down and held it as a tear or two involuntarily escaped from the stinging eye.

Raven immediately crouched down beside Rose and asked him if he was alright, what he could do to help.

Richard headed for a bathroom stall muttering, "Great, I hit a girl."

Raven glared at him, then urged Rose to remove his hand so he could look at his eye. Rose slowly removed his hand and Raven let out a sigh, "We should put some ice on it. Come on, let's go to the kitchens."

"How bad is it?" Rose asked him.

"It's starting to swell," was all Raven told him as he took his hand and urged him away from the restrooms.

Raven led him to the kitchens where he acquired a block of ice and handed it to Rose. "Will you be alright?"

Rose nodded.

"Okay. I'll be right back. I was in the restroom for a reason and still really need to use it."

Raven dashed out of the kitchen leaving Rose with a hunk of ice on his face.

* * *

True to his word, after Raven was done with the restroom he came back to the kitchens to find Rose's eye beginning to bruise. "Does this happen often, Rose?"

Rose bit his lip then softly told Raven, "Not really."

"What do you mean by not really? If this is a problem we should tell the staff!"

Rose grumbled, "Like that would actually help."

"Of course it would! And what do you mean by not really?"

"Well, this is the first time he's punched me."

"To be fair, he _was_ aiming for me."

Rose smiled a little but Raven was not amused.

"But he insults you?"

Rose was quiet. That was a yes.

"I'm telling the Dean."

Rose's eyes went wide, "What? No!"

"Why not? Rose, I can't let this keep going."

"What if it doesn't stop?"

"It would if he gets expelled."

Rose's eyes went wide in horror, "I can't get him expelled. That wouldn't be right."

"Technically he would be getting himself expelled. And why are you fussing? That would leave an opening in the boys' curriculum."

Rose glared at Raven which he probably deserved.

Raven grabbed Rose's shoulders, "Rose, it's not okay and I'm not going to let him treat you like that. Alright? We are going to go and tell Professor Dovey. Together. And everything will be fine.

Raven dragged Rose to the Dean's office (Rose still holding the hunk of ice) where Raven told what he knew of the story of the bathroom. After Professor Dovey provoked Rose a little, Rose relented what Richard says whenever the two are alone.

Professor Dovey looked at the two boys leaned back against her chair with her hands clasped beneath her nose. "Boys, banter is not uncommon in the schools, though, we discourage it. But Richard actually _hitting_ you _is_ a problem." Raven was about to remind her that it was aimed for him, but she kept him silent, "No matter who is getting hit." She leaned forward, "Boys, I will be speaking with Richard and his instructors and we will try and be sure nothing like this happens again. Alright?"

The two boys nodded.

* * *

But not everything seemed to be alright. Rose failed every beauty class for the next two weeks because his eye looked like "A prune had been ejected from the palm of a careless chef's hand and splattered over his beautiful face." And no matter what Julie, Lily, or even Rose tried, they couldn't get rid of it or get rid of the discoloring entirely.

The other students avoided Rose, like they did most of the time. No one seemed to care what had happened to his face. No one seemed to care that their captain was a brute.


	8. Chapter 7:The Story

**\7/**  
 **The Story**

With the other students avoiding Rose, it left him plenty of time to think by himself. Frequently after sparing with Professor Espada he would wander around the grounds during dusk pondering everything from Pollux's latest homework assignment to the dreaded realm of Raven. He was currently thinking of the latter.

Raven was one of Rose's best friends. The others being Lily and Julie. But Raven wanted so much more than that and Rose wasn't sure if he could give Raven what he wanted. Rose reflected back to their midnight meeting, _whatever you choose will make me happy. Because you are happy._ Rose bit his bottom lip. Going to this school was supposed to be _easy_. Not complicated. You go in, learn about stories, enter your own, and then The End. _Everything_ had seemed so easy when he read the stories. Phillip kisses the sleeping beauty and they live happily ever after. Boris Bone-Crusher snaps the legs of his nemesis, the Scarlet Dancer, and he lives in his never after.

Rose wasn't even _in_ a story and things were complicated. Who is princess was going to be, or prince, seemed as indeterminate as what was in the Nevers' lunches.

But Rose _was_ in his story. High up in the tower where the headmaster used to dwell, where Hort and Merlin were eating a wonderful meal provided by Merlin's hat, the storian touched down upon the page where it had left off with the word _hero_ and continued to write. Hort and Merlin froze and slowly shifted over to the storian to see what it was writing now:

 _The boy set off to find his place in the Woods and perhaps to find his princess. But instead of finding answers, the boy found more questions. As for finding a princess, he found many. Fifty-and-nine, to be precise. But none of them were his. And he was none of theirs._

The storian stopped and the two in the tower shook their heads. There was no information of another character in this diminutive section of text. The two would be waiting in the tower more while they kept each other company by playing Genie Stones and telling boring stories to one another.

Rose had almost finished his round around the castle while his head ached over the thought of Raven. And just as he turned the final corner he bumped into someone and both fell down onto their behinds and papers went flying, obscuring Rose from seeing the person that he had just run into.

Rose started muttering apologies, "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Rose started to pick up the scattered papers. And as he did, he noticed that on the papers were drawings. Incredible drawings. And they varied from things as simple as an orange to a complicated imitation of the School for Good.

Rose picked another paper up and froze. For upon this paper there was a boy laying down on his back looking up to the sky. And in his eyes glittered the stars that were no longer visible. The boy was Rose.

He looked up and saw Raven shuffling his papers together. Raven looked up for the first time to see who he had bumped into and froze as well.

The two boys just crouched there, paralyzed for a moment. Rose trying to unlock the mystery that was Raven. Raven admiring Rose.

Rose broke the silence by stupidly commenting, "You draw."

Raven only nodded.

Rose looked back down at the image he had picked up of himself and admired Raven's work. The stars in Rose's eyes were impeccable. "You're really good."

"Thanks." Rose looked up and saw something he had never saw Raven do. Raven's pale cheeks were brightly colored. Raven was blushing.

Rose quickly helped pick up the rest of the papers and handed them back to Raven.

After taking them Raven thanked him, "Thanks. And sorry for bumping into you. Though, I'm always glad to see you."

"I'm pretty sure we bumped into each other. Are all of the drawings alright?"

Raven nodded, "I'm heading to the pool to do some more drawings. Um, would you like to come with me?"

Rose smiled, "Sure."

And as the two walked together towards the pool Rose's heart started to flutter. And for the first time Rose didn't feel obligated to love Raven. He wanted too.

 _For the boy did not need a princess. The boy needed a prince. And fortunately for him, the prince he needed needed a prince himself. The boy of the House of Beauty realized this, and his journey through the Woods begins. For jealousy always haunts those that find happiness. Evil always finds that which is good. And evil will find them and their story shall truly begin._

 _The boy of the House of Beauty was as his title implies; the boy was beautiful. Though the fifty-and-nine princesses were not to be with the beautiful boy all fifty-and-nine gawked at the boy once or twenty times. This boy blossomed like a Rose before the other boys, who did not resemble flowers. The Rose grew strong in mind. The Rose grew lean in build. The Rose grew his bond with his prince._

 _The prince is haunted. The prince sees skin white as snow but wrinkling as the desert sands. The prince sees lips red as the rose his beloved is named after. The prince sees hair as black as a Raven, but now it too is white as snow. The Raven is haunted by death. The Raven has nightmares of the one white as snow. But in his moment of darkness a Rose glows before him. The Rose shows him light. The Rose brings the Raven out of his darkness._

 _The witch has dreamed of the boy, Rose. The witch will hunt him down. The witch will not rest until either she or he is dead. The witch is coming, boys. The witch is coming._


	9. Chapter 8:Irregularities

**\8/**  
 **Irregularities**

Raven was at that moment where he was almost asleep when he heard someone get up. Raven opened his eyes and saw a shadow get up from Richard's bed and swagger out of the room. Finding Richard's stiff movement odd, Raven decided to follow him. Raven silently crept out of bed and skulked after him. As Richard moved his stiffness did not cease. If Raven could describe it as a simile, he would say it was like watching a doll being forced to move by a little girl.

Raven followed him to the swords room where Richard picked up a sword and headed back for the doorway. Raven panicked and hid behind a pillar as Richard went past before following him again.

Richard stumbled down the stairs, with sword in hand, and left the castle. Raven still followed. What was Richard doing?

Richard walk towards the ruins of the halfway bridge and plunged the sword into the grass. Richard then went back upstairs to his room and laid back down in his bed. When Raven was confident Richard was asleep, he went back to his own bed and lied down. Though, Raven was slow to find slumber. It was bothering Raven what he had just seen. He did not understand it.

Richard did this unusual ritual for the next four nights. He would get up, grab a sword, and plunge it into the ground outside. And every morning when Raven looked outside the sword would be gone. When Raven went to swords class, he saw the swords Richard planted into the ground were back. He debated whether to watch it one night or not, but figured the faculty would have put it away.

The following night Richard remained in bed. The night after that was the same. It seemed the nightly oddities had ceased.

* * *

Rose was fighting hard to gain ranks from his disadvantage with the blackened eye. It was taking a great deal of work and he was exhausted. Currently he was in the library studying hair dyes with Lily and Julie. "So, fairy dust is best used in the unnatural dyes, such as blue and green. Irregularities occur when trying to do natural colors," Julie was saying. And Rose did his best to follow along. He would need to know this, of course _only to pass, though. Only to pass._

"And that's to make it shiny, right?"

"Right. If we're making natural hair dyes, we use aloe Vera. It's not as shiny, but it helps."

"Rose? You're getting this, right?"

Rose nodded.

Both girls scrutinized over him. Rose sat up straight. "Are you alright, Rose? You look tired. Are you getting enough sleep?"

"I'm fine, guys. Don't worry."

"We are worried. You fought up high enough to be in the Trial by Tale and we don't want you going in it tired. Make sure you get your sleep and don't overwork yourself. Or Professor Anemone might start giving you low ranks again."

Rose let out a sigh, "I'll be fine. So, fairy dust. Shine. What's next? Looks like the proper amounts of glitter to put in to dazzle the hair."

The two girls looked at each other, but continued their studies.

* * *

"I figured Raven would end up in there," Clarissa was talking with Hort, Sophie, and Merlin, "But we need to know the witch. We _cannot_ let her try and find her Never After while they're still in school!"

Sophie pouted, "I don't see why not." Clarissa debated whether this response spawned from Sophie's nature or her failure to locate the witch. Probably both.

"We cannot have it. When you and Agatha fought in the schools _people died_. Besides the greatest Good being slaughtered by their long dead nemeses, _students and faculty_ died. And _that_ , Sophie, is why we need to find the witch."

Merlin spoke up, "May I make a suggestion?"

The three looked to him.

"The witch _may_ wait until they are in the Woods to find her Never After. It is possible you are worrying over nothing."

"And if I my worry has merit? And if the witch attacks?"

"Then we send them into the Woods. If she attacks, we shall know who she is."

"But graduation. . ."

"Can be early. They are bound to graduate, Clarissa. You _have_ to pass them no matter what."

"And the support? The morgrifs?"

"If the story writes in the others, there would be no worry. Otherwise, we can speed up their selection as well."

Clarissa frowned. She did not like this. But she couldn't have them fighting in school. She turned to Sophie, "You will still try to find her. They aren't ready. I don't want to send them into the woods."

As Clarissa floated down from the tower onto the Good side in a bubble Sophie stuck her tongue out at her back before dropping to her own side of the schools.

Hort looked at Merlin, "You want to send them in early?"

"I don't want to, but while Clarissa was so frazzled you three missed the storian writing."

"Did it write in any names?"

"No. It wrote in a portion of the plot. And they _will_ be going into the Woods early."

Hort looked into the book:

 _For young as they may be, the princes and the witch are filled with potential. The boys know not who seeks out to destroy their union, but all things come with time and time is a friend to no one, though, time is no villain either. Time only presents challenges and relief when they are due._

"That tells us nothing. How do you know they will go into the Woods early?"

"Ah, Hort, the storian writes stories. It may have been dormant while there seemed to be no development between Rose and Raven, but it knew it would come. Somehow.

"In the past it has only written when the students have entered into the Woods with the exception of Agatha's story and Rose's story. Clarissa is set upon keeping the school safe, and I would imagine the storian would keep it safe as well with Clarissa fighting so hard to have it that way. We cannot interfere with the story. If I was the storian, I would fear Clarissa interfering this time."

"And if the storian continues to write while they are in the Schools?"

"Clarissa will move them to the Woods if something else does not. And if the storian needs its other players, it will need to get the other children into the Woods as well. I remind you, Hort, we do not know much about the storian. We are not the Headmasters."

Hort nodded, "Fine. So they end up in the Woods. Will one of them die?"

"Most likely, Hort," Merlin's voice went grave, "You of all people should know that."

Hort glared at the old man.


	10. Chapter 9:Trial by Tale

**\9/**  
 **Trial by Tale**

It was the night before the Trial by Tale and the three boys Richard, Cedric and Raven were sleeping in their room. Raven woke up suddenly from the nightmare of his Grandmother dying. Drenched in a cold sweat, Raven wiped his face with the back of his hand when he heard an unusual noise.

Scratching. Raven glanced over at Richard, who was clawing at the walls of their room. How unusual. But Richard had been doing unusual things lately. Perhaps it was time to confront the boy.

Raven went over to Richard's bed and tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't respond. Raven tapped him again. Still nothing. "Richard?" he whispered. Nothing. Raven let out a sigh and headed for the Groom Room to clear his head.

* * *

It was time for the Trial to begin! Rose was both excited and horrified for the event. Rose wouldn't be fourth this time. Rose would be eleventh. But Rose would fight to stay in and come out on top like last year.

Rose was disappointed, however. Raven would be going in last. He would never actually admit this out loud, but he wanted to be with Raven through this. At least he would hopefully meet up with Lily, though. Lily would be going in first. And Julie would be going in right after him.

The Trial began and Lily and Maggie entered in together. Rose and his friends cheered for Lily as she went in, telling her she could do it.

Ten minutes later she was returned with her face in her hands and she sobbed. The small group of friends rushed to her to comfort her as Seth and Iggy got ready to go into the Blue Forest.

"It's alright, Lily. It's hard when you're the first one in. Last year I came out before Rose went in. You just need to keep fighting," Julie was rubbing her back.

Between sobs Lily muttered, "I was so stupid—she followed me to the bridge!" she wailed some more while the group tried to comfort her.

Time ticked by and Charlie and Adrian had gone in. Rose was next and he excused himself with Julie to get ready. "We'll meet at the clearing where you and Raven held your ground, alright? And don't get there too early. Keep moving for the fifteen minutes and I'll come and join you. All set?"

"All set. See you soon!"

Julie nodded as Rose and Bard went in together. Rose dashed to the right as Bard yelled out to him, "Hey, pretty boy! You forgot to give me your handkerchief!"

Rose ignored him as the greenery parted for him and closed behind him as he ran. And that was all Rose did for the next fifteen minutes. He just ran around as the plants surrounded him and moved for him. He was undisturbed by others as he did so, which made him curious. Where was everyone?

He didn't bother with the thought for long. He had to go to the clearing to meet up with Julie. He ran into the clearing and his heart sank as he looked at the empty spot where Hawthorn had burned away a chunk of plants. There were small, new plants beginning to grow there, though and Rose smiled at that.

Someone, or something, broke into the clearing behind him and he turned around ready to fight. But instead of getting bombarded with an attack, he was embraced with a hug from Julie. "We can do it now! Together I'm sure we can take on anything the Nevers or the Woods throw at us!"

"Careful, Julie. The Woods and Nevers can hear you, you know." The two of us turned around to see Maggie and Deloris smirking at us. "Rose, I don't think Raven would appreciate you hanging around girls like that," Deloris tsked.

"Back down, Deloris. You're looking at the champion of the Trial by Tale last year. You two don't stand a chance," Julie boasted.

"We might not. But he's also not our fight," Maggie frowned, "We're not supposed to touch him. Not yet. _You_ on the other hand, we can take care of."

Rose stepped in front of Julie, "You'll have to deal with both of us."

Deloris frowned, "Perhaps we should just wait. The tide is about to turn anyway."

Maggie frowned, "But it's so _boring_. The other four Evers have already been returned. Our plan seems _too_ good. Er, or bad."

"We're not supposed to deal with Rose, Maggie. We've done what we were supposed to. Come on, let's go sit over there and watch. This might be amusing."

Maggie pouted, but sat with Deloris on top of the new plants that were growing. Rose seethed as Maggie planted her wide bottom on top of the poor things.

"Rose, I think we should go. Those two are acting really weird and it's worrying me."

Rose nodded and the two headed away from the clearing with Rose leading the way through the parting plants.

"Cool. Have the plants always done this for you?"

"Most of them have. There are quite a few that don't like me. There's an apple tree back home that really doesn't like me and would drop its apples on me."

Julie giggled a little, "Are you going anywhere in particular?"

"Nope. We could always try the bridge. The Evergirls like to hang out there."

"Rose, we are the only two Evergirls right now. Alexis is coming in after Richard. Until then, we won't be seeing _any_ friendly faces."

"Still, we're moving. And I don't think we will like what the Nevers have planned."

"When have we ever liked what a Never planned?"

"Touché"

Rose and Julie came to the little bridge with no other interruptions, which concerned them both. The Blue Forest should be _crawling_ with Nevers, if what Maggie had said about the other Evers being sent back was true.

Julie nervously glanced around, "Now what?"

"We wait? We're good. We defend."

Julie nodded as an arrow whooshed right beside her head. Her eyes went wide in terror as it _thunked_ into a tree behind her. Another arrow was launched aimed for her forehead, but Rose shoved her to the ground.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Let's go."

Rose grabbed Julie's hand and the two tore through the trees that parted for them. As they ran, the arrows followed them. One skimmed Julie's arm. Another skimmed Rose's neck.

"We can't keep up like this, Rose! They'll get us!"

Rose yelled, "Morgrif!" and turned into a pink rabbit as he continued to hop through the forest at an incredible speed. A periwinkle rabbit quickly followed after him under a root a tree lifted up forming a sanctuary from underneath. The two coward in the back of the small space.

"Are we safe?" Julie whispered.

"I hope so."

* * *

The Blue Forest was not looking very appealing to Raven. Two students go in every fifteen minutes. One Ever comes back. So far thirteen Evers had gone in. Ten had come back. The only three still in were Rose, Julie, and Richard. And it was three of them against the thirteen Nevers. And all of them against the Blue Forest.

Mia was going in next. And fifteen minutes later, it would be Raven's turn. "Try to stay in, Mia. We need as many Evers as we can to stay in there."

"Of course I'll stay in, Raven. And I'll be sure to send back a couple of Nevers before your turn." Mia twirled around and got ready to go in the forest with Eustis. The two went in, and Raven waited.

Mia was to find Richard and team up with him. Julie and Rose were hopefully together, and if Mia could, she was supposed to team with them too. When Raven goes in, he was to find them all and they would stand together.

The others that had come back told how they got jumped by a hoard of Nevers. Cedric had told them that Maggie, Deloris, Charlie, and Bard had jumped him. Maggie had magicked a mud pool underneath him and the boys held him down while Deloris stripped him of his handkerchief and he was brought back here. Raven hoped Mia would do well.

Raven hoped in vain, for just them, Mia appeared before them with her suit torn and covered in mud. And she was downright furious. Raven would be on his own.

Mia scrambled over to him, "Do _not_ go east. I was jumped there. I hope you find your boyfriend. You guys are going to need all of the help you can get."

She spat on the ground and sulked away.

Raven was summoned with Hawthorn, who grinned at him. Raven focused on the gateway in front of them.

Professor Sheeks urged the two in and Raven tore through the forest as fast as he could towards Rose's sanctuary. Could he be holding there? Raven tore into the clearing to find it empty. He glanced around and didn't see _anyone_. Were the Nevers trying to find Rose too?

Raven glanced around until he spied a little songbird. Raven whistled, and the bird whistled back.

 _Have you been here long?_

 _Yes. I have been here long._

 _Have you seen a blonde boy? One named Rose?_

 _I have seen a boy with yellow hair. I do not know his name._

 _Where did he go?_

 _To the little bridge over the little creek._

The bird flew away as Raven thanked her and he ran for the bridge. Rose was not there either. He quickly looked around and found a starling taking a drink from the creek.

 _Have you seen a blonde boy?_

 _Yes. He was with a girl._

 _Where did he go?_

 _I would not follow. Someone was chasing them with arrows._

 _Where did he go?_

 _The three of them went that way. The boy and the girl changed into rabbits, came back, and are hiding underneath that tree._

 _Thank-you._

Raven hurried over to the tree and crouched down, "Rose, Julie? Are you there?"

Raven listened for _anything_. "Raven?" it was Julie!

"Julie! I am so glad I found you! Rose is with you?"

"Yes, we've been hiding here."

Raven felt a thud on the back of his head and everything went dark.

\|/

Raven woke up to a splitting headache and initially thought he was dead when he saw Rose's beautiful face. He blinked and glanced around to find his other friends hovering around him.

"What happened?"

Julie bit her lip, "We don't really know. When we heard the thud, Rose turned into a rattle snake and slithered out of the hole. He found you unconscious and bleeding, but the offender had left. He did what he could to heal you, but we decided it would be best to send you back in your condition."

"And what happened to you two? And Richard? Who won?"

"Maggie and Deloris found us. They strangled us until we changed back and gave them our handkerchiefs. We don't really know what happened to Richard. He just came back unconscious and he doesn't remember _anything_ about the Trial."

His friends were pushed aside as Professor Dovey appeared, "Let Raven rest. He needs his sleep. Come along." She ushered everyone out and just as Rose was leaving she grabbed his shoulder, "Not you. I think Raven would heal faster with you by his side."

Raven saw the bridge of Rose's nose go red. Raven smiled; Rose was so cute.


	11. Chapter 10:Circus of Talents

**\10/**  
 **The Circus of Talents**

Raven recovered quickly, to Rose's relief. He had been worried. And classes were wrapping up as they neared the end of the year. Rose had gained ranks once again and moved up from eleventh to third; Mia and Rose being ahead of him.

Tonight was to be the Circus of Talents and the top students have been working on their talents for the event. Rose had been working on a different song than from the last circus. Hopefully this one wouldn't put everyone to sleep.

Rose had also been urging Raven to use his drawing talent in the circus, though Raven was reluctant. Whenever Rose brought up Raven's drawing talents Raven's cheeks would burn red and he would try and change the subject. Rose couldn't figure out why. Raven's drawings were spectacular.

Rose waited behind with the other Evers that would be participating in the event tonight. He was dressed in his white outfit (which still had the glitter and purple embroidery from Julie's modifications) with a small potted palm tree under his arm. Once the rest of the Evers were in the Theater of Tales the ten of them paraded in. Mia had liked the flare Rose had last year and wanted to try and duplicate it with the entire Ever team.

Rose hadn't tried to enter with flare. He had just been late. And this time he was holding a plant he awkwardly carried in as the Evers went in and the Nevers booed at them. Rose placed the palm tree in the corner of the room and sat down in between Mia and Stefan.

The doors shut as a wolf and fairy stood up front and welcomed the students, "Welcome to the Circus of Talents. You know what this is all about, so let's just get it started. Richard, Bard, you two are first." And the show of talents began.

Richard went first and half-heartedly did a shadow puppet show. Bard then proceeded to blech the melody to Blow the Man Down. A white flame extinguished and Richard's hands ballooned in size.

Lily was next as she recited a beautiful poem she wrote about flowers and Maggie rolled herself into a ball and rolled around the stage a little bit. A blue flame went out and Maggie's body bulged round like the ball she had just been imitating.

One by one Evers and Nevers went. Seth and Deloris. Charlie and Percy. Adrian and Vlad. Flames went out. Children were punished. Julie danced a ballet. Alexis embroidered a pillow in thirty seconds. Jeffery did a fire dance. More flames were extinguished.

Eventually, Rose's turn came. Rose grabbed his plant and centered it on the stage. Rose whispered to it that now was the time and it was the palm tree's chance to show of its skills. Rose then began to belt Palm Trees in the Wind. As Rose sang the upbeat tune, the tree shivered a little and little by little it wiggled to the beat. As Rose continued to sing, the palm tree started to shake its trunk violently and shimmy with the beat.

Everyone cheered for the plant.

Rose finished and both he and the tree bowed before the tree went stiff again and Rose took him off the stage. He set the plant down muttering how wonderful it was doing this with him. Rose then watched as his white flame went out. Rose supposed he couldn't compete with Eustis, who licked his elbow. Rose felt himself stiffen; he found himself immobilized as he stood by the tree.

Rose could only watch as Mia competed by singing opera against Jasper who shoved two horns in his nostrils and played a flat duet with himself. A blue flame went out and Jasper found that whenever he wanted to speak he could only honk.

Then it was Raven's turn. Raven stood up with a broad sheet of paper and Rose grinned. Raven was going to draw. Raven took a pencil and started to sketch. As time passed, Nevers yawned and mumbled how boring this was, even though Raven had only been at it for a minute. In four minutes Raven held up the paper revealing a beautiful rendition of the two schools and even a few Nevers awed at the drawing.

Raven sat down and Hawthorn took the stage. She took off her socks and shoes and placed a bow in between a set of toes on left food and placed an arrow in the right foot. She then rolled onto her hands in a handstand and knocked the bow with her feet. She pulled back the arrow and released it right down the center of the aisle and it _thunked_ into the wall.

I watched horrified as a white flame went out and Raven was suddenly covered in black scribbles all over his pale white skin. The Circus Crown was lifted from its resting place and we all watched it hover. We watched as it floated over towards the Evers and hovered momentarily over Mia. It then glided over to the Nevers and hovered over Eustis. It came back and hovered over Monica. It went back over to the Evers and planted itself on Hawthorn's head as Nevers hooted and howled screaming, "It's ours! It's ours!"

The release of the curses landed Rose collapsing on the floor as he was unprepared for the sudden release. He picked himself up and looked at Raven, whose skin was cleared, as he knelt down on one knee towards Rose, "Rose, would you go with me to the Snow Ball?"

The Nevers rolled their eyes and some of them booed while others were still screaming about winning the crown.

Rose ignored them, "I would love to go to the Snow Ball with you."

Boys dropped down on their knees and asked their girls and Nevers paraded out cheering.

* * *

Following the Circus, the three boys Richard, Cedric and Raven were sleeping in their room. Raven woke up suddenly from the nightmare of his Grandmother dying. Drenched in a cold sweat, Raven wiped his face with the back of his hand when he heard an unusual noise.

Someone was gasping. Raven looked over to where the noise was coming from and spied a body over Cedric with his hands wrapped around Cedric's neck, choking him. Raven quickly got out of bed and wrapped his arms around the attacker's waists and hauled him off of Cedric.

The offender thrashed beneath Raven as Cedric caught his breath and turned on the light. Cedric and Raven stared down upon the thrashing Richard. Richard fought with Raven and reached for his neck now.

"Wh-what?" Cedric gaped at who had been choking him.

"Go and get someone, Cedric." Cedric rushed out of the room and Richard went limp. His eyes glassed over and stared at nothing as his breathing slowed, immobilized.

Professor Espada rushed into the room, "What in the world is going on? Cedric says Richard attacked him."

Raven nodded, "He was strangling Cedric."

Professor Espada frowned and urged Raven off of Richard. "Richard. Richard, can you hear me?"

Richard blinked and the glassy look disappeared. He looked at the professor. "Professor Espada? What are you doing here?"

Professor Espada frowned, "Richard, come with me."

The two left the room.

"Cedric, are you alright?"

He rubbed his neck a little but said, "Yeah. Let's get some sleep."


	12. Chapter 11:The Snow Ball

**\11/**  
 **The Snow Ball**

Raven and Cedric nervously stood in front of Professor Dovey's desk as Professor Dovey sat with her pointer fingers pressing against her lips. She eyed them both for a bit before she finally spoke to them, "Cedric, Raven, we are confident Richard was being possessed last night." Cedric was about to ask something but Professor Dovey answered before he could ask, "No, we do not know who did it. But we've taken the steps necessary to make sure he does not become possessed again while on school grounds. Do not blame Richard for last night. That is all. I suspect you have the need to get ready for tonight. Take care, boys."

The two boys nervously left the room. The dean was uneasy and it made them uneasy. As they left Cedric asked, "Do you think they really do have it under control? Could whomever possessed Richard possess someone else instead?"

Raven shook his head, "I don't know, Cedric. I would imagine the teachers will have everything under control."

"I suppose. But Professor Dovey looked worried."

Raven stared out of a passing window down at Lily, Julie and Rose lounging on the lawn. Ignoring Cedric's comment, "Cedric, do you think Richard was possessed when he swung for me?"

Raven looked at Cedric and saw him frown, "I don't think so, Raven. You said he was swaggering and from what you said he seemed pretty normal; speaking fluently and strutting the arrogant way he does. Sorry, Raven, I think that was the real Richard."

Raven flushed, "No—no matter. Let's go. We'll have a good time tonight."

Cedric nodded as they both looked out the window and watched the girls start heading in for the building.

"Looks like the girls are going to start getting ready."

"The girls and Rose."

Cedric blushed, "Right, the girls and Rose."

The two boys went to their room to get ready themselves. Cedric started putting on his lagoon blue tunic and Raven slipped on his black one. Cedric finished first and while Raven was beginning to fasten on a cape Cedric told him to, "Wait here for a moment. I'll be back." Cedric slipped out of the room and Raven tried to do something with his hair. When had it gotten so shaggy? He bit his bottom lip and panicked about what he was going to do about it. He could always lop it off himself . . .

Cedric came back with Lily right behind him. "Lily? Why are you here?"

She gave a mischievous grin and pulled out a pair of scissors, "Cedric said you could use a haircut. I agree."

Lily approached Raven like a predator hunting for prey. It made Raven nervous, but he did need the haircut. He patiently waited for Lily to grab some of his hair and he closed his eyes as she sheared away at it.

He felt the cut hair fall around him but he dared not look. What if she made a mistake and he ended up with an awkward bald spot on top? So he just silently waited with his eyes closed remaining as still as he could as he put his faith in Lily.

The snipping stopped and Raven wondered if Lily was done. He slowly opened one eye and saw Lily and Cedric both scrutinizing him. Lily nodded then gestured to where the mirror was. Raven slowly turned his head to see.

Lily had left his bangs to sweep down over his forehead to his brows, but everything was trimmed nicely around his head. The one word that came to his head when he saw himself in the mirror was _prince_. And he now felt ready to go and meet his prince.

He turned to Lily, "Thank-you."

She winked at him, "Of course. Now, I'm going to go and help your hopeless date." She curtsied quickly and left the room.

Raven turned to Cedric, "Hopeless?"

"Don't worry," she called as she flounced down the hallway, "we're making sure all of his green scales are hidden." She giggled as she got farther down the hall.

Cedric got a stupid smile on his face while he watched her leave, "What a girl."

Raven backhanded his stomach playfully, "Come on, lover-boy. We still have time to get something to eat." The two headed for the kitchens.

* * *

The boys gathered outside the doors to the Good Hall and Raven felt himself get nervous. Why? The last Ball hadn't exactly gone as Raven had hoped. Rose had turned him down. But now . . . Things were different, weren't they?

The doors opened and the lower ranked boys entered the Hall first. Raven was the last to enter. He glanced around the Hall to find boys and girls paired up like porcelain sets. Richard and Mia's dark skin shining where their red clothes didn't cover. Monica and Adrian glittering in gold embracing each other. Julie's swan wings jutting out from her and Peter's glistening red hair like a fire.

Raven, Cedric, and Stefan noticed the center where their matches were and the spots were empty. Professor Espada encouraged the boys onward to their spots anyway. In a triangle the three boys waited. The boys nervously looked at each other as the music started and the other couples began dancing.

Raven first noticed the glitter fluttering down. Joining the glitter came rose, lily and delphinium petals. The boys glanced up to see three swings dropping from the ceiling and perched in the swings were the elegant Rose, the beautiful Lily and the graceful Wendy.

Raven couldn't help but smile as he saw Rose. Rose the boy who took a punch for him. Rose, the one who made everything feel bright.

The three came down in front of the boys and hopped off of the swings. Lily and Wendy curtsied while Rose bowed. Raven, Cedric and Stefan bowed back. Raven gently took Rose's hand and wrapped his other arm around his back. Rose perched his hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Lily used less glitter this time," Raven smiled.

"Did she?"

"Didn't look?"

"No, I've just come to trust her. Or maybe I'm too afraid to look. By the way, nice haircut."

"Thank-you. Curtesy of Lily."

"Ah. Well, it looks good on you. Like a real prince," the bridge of Rose's nose burned red, "Er, not that you didn't look like a prince before. You just look—good."

Raven laughed. He was adorable, "You look great, Rose." The bridge of Rose's nose burned deeper.

The couples danced about the room and Rose and Raven danced in silence for most of the time. Raven was afraid saying anything would kill the mood like he had done last year. Then again, he shouldn't allow himself to go racing ahead like he was now. It would only hurt worse.

But as the night faded on Raven had to at least thank Rose.

"Thank-you for coming to the Ball with me. Again. I know how hard this term has been for you because of it."

The bridge of Rose's nose began to burn again, which Raven thought odd, "Raven, it's no problem. We're best friends, it's fine." Rose glanced to the side and bit his bottom lip, "Raven, I think I need to tell you something." Raven felt hopes growing foolishly, "Raven, I . . ."

The doors to the Good Hall burst open with a _bang_ and a missive wind blew through the couples and swirled around the Good Hall tearing at everyone's clothes and hairs. Instinctively, Raven grabbed onto Rose to brace him from the winds and as the winds reached the couple Rose buried his face in Raven's shoulder.

The winds intensified around Raven and Rose and the two felt themselves being lifted off of the ground. The winds carried the two and they hovered above the ground for a moment before they were hurled through a window (Raven first).

Cleaving to each other, the two were carried off from the school grounds out into the woods and the two looked at each other as fear overcame them. What in the Woods was going on?

The two were carried away from the school for a bit before another wind pried in-between the two boys. Raven and Rose clenched onto each other as the winds tore at them. Their arms slipped from around their waists and shoulders to their elbows. The winds intensified and the two were then only clasping onto each other's wrists silently pleading the winds to stop. One more wind and their grip on each other was released and the two boys watched longingly as the other was carried off by a different wind.

Raven was tossed into a dense part of the Woods in an ancient castle. He picked himself up and brushed himself off as he looked about the castle. He walked up the weeding stone path and climbed the crumbling stairs. He passed a collapsed well and entered through the creaking doors. One glance in the castle and Raven's pale skin went paler.

He was in the wicked stepmother's castle from his ancestor's story. And he had walked right into it.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**  
 **The Raven and the Rose**

Clarissa went to the Headmaster's tower as quickly as she could to find Sophie and Merlin arguing, "I don't care! I just lost my best students! Bring them back _now_."

"Sophie, there is nothing we can do. The Woods have claimed them. We _must_ stay out of this." He turned to Clarissa, "Now, if there is nothing else for me to do for you then I must be going. I believe my work here has done. Hort already left and I should be going as well. Good day, Clarissa. Sophie."

Merlin jumped out of the window and vanished in a whiff of smoke.

I turned to Sophie, since I didn't get to ask Merlin, "They've taken six of yours as well?"

Sophie pouted, "Yes, six. And two of those were my _best_."

"Isn't that what the Woods are for? To challenge the best?"

"I suppose. But they just finished their _second_ year. It isn't time."

Clarissa sighed, "No. No it is not. But the storian seems to think otherwise. Has it written anything?"

"Not much. Just how their story is _really_ beginning. Not that it hasn't. Hawthorn was supposed to finish everything last night."

Clarissa scrunched up her eyebrows, "You _knew_ Richard was being possessed?"

Sophie paled a little, then tossed her hair, "Of course. I had _my_ fun when I was in school. Why shouldn't she? After all, the story _did_ begin. I figured all's fair."

Before Clarissa could scold her she glided out the window.

Clarissa walked over to the open book with the storian hovering over the page waiting to write some more. She supposed this was the only way she could know what her lost students would be going through.

But that didn't help the questions running through her head: Who were the morgrifs? Who were Sophie's students the winds took away? And most importantly, Who would win?

* * *

To be continued in the sequel The School for Good and Evil: The Raven and the Rose beginning September 1st, 2016

s/12130479/1/The-School-for-Good-and-Evil-The-Raven-and-the-Rose-III


End file.
